Mean Girls
by uLiezha
Summary: "Girls! Ini..., kenapa ada satu nama cowok yang sama persis dari list mantan kalian semua? Dan kebetulan, semuanya pada urutan yang sama, urutan ketiga," ujar Temari heran. - Siapakah pria yang dimaksud Temari?


**MEAN GIRLS**

"Girls! Ini..., kenapa ada satu nama cowok yang sama persis dari list mantan kalian semua? Dan kebetulan, semuanya pada urutan yang sama, urutan ketiga," ujar Temari heran.

Siapakah pria yang dimaksud Temari?

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Comedy

Rate : M (biar aman)

Chara : Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Temari

Warning : AU, Typo(s), (**super**) OOC, dll.

_**Malam Minggu, di salah satu kamar asrama putri Konoha University**_

"BOSAAAAANNN...!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang rapi terikat terbagi empat.

"Bosan kenapa, Temari? Bukannya kau baru saja jadian dengan si jenius berambut nanas?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua bermata coklat pada sahabatnya yang bernama Temari.

"Tapi, Tenten! Dia itu lebih memilih bermain shogi daripada berkencan denganku! Ampun DJ...!" ucap Temari dengan nada kesal.

Gadis bernama Tenten itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan Temari. Kemudian dia bergerak mendekati sahabatnya yang lain, yang sedang sibuk mencatok surai indigonya yang sepanjang pinggang.

"Kau ada kencan, Hinata?" tanya Tenten sambil membelai helaian lembut berwarna indigo milik gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Tidak, Kak! Cuma ingin merapikan rambutku," jawab Hinata merespon sahabatnya, yang notabene kekasih kakak sepupunya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, Tenten? Calon adik iparmu itu rambutnya kriwil kalau tidak dicatok! Hahaha...," celetuk seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang yang terletak di sudut ruang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

ZING! BUGH! Sebuah boneka kelinci ukuran kecil melayang dan mendarat pada wajah cantik gadis pink itu dengan cepat.

"Hasyem! Hinata gilaaa...!" bentak gadis itu dengan melototkan mata hijaunya.

"Rasain! Dasar Sakura jenong!" balas Hinata cuek. Dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya meluruskan rambut panjangnya.

Tenten dan Temari terkikik pelan melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang memang tidak pernah akur itu. Padahal di antara mereka semua, dua gadis bersurai kontras itu adalah yang paling akrab.

"Kalian sendiri, ada rencana keluar malam ini? Ino? Karin?" tanya Temari pada dua sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk bermain game online via laptop masing-masing.

Terlalu fokus pada permainan, Ino dan Karin tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Mereka tetap menatap layar monitor di depan mereka nyaris tanpa berkedip.

CTAK! CTAK! Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat pada masing-masing kepala kedua gadis itu akibat tangan nakal Temari.

"Errrghh...! Loe rese amat sih?! Gue udah mo mecahin rekor hi-score nih!" teriak Karin meledak.

"Heee...! Sakiiiiitt...!" rintih Ino lirih.

Temari hanya terkikik geli melihat Ino dan Karin mengusap-usap jejak sentuhan 'lembut' tangannya di kepala mereka masing-masing sambil meringis menahan tangis. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Tenten geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Hinata acuh dan tetap sibuk mencatok rambutnya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kalian dulu kan satu SMU! Apa dulu kalian juga sudah bersahabat akrab seperti ini?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. Hinata meletakkan alat pelurus rambutnya. Sakura menoleh. Ino dan Karin mendadak berhenti bermain. Kelima gadis itu memandang Temari dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Wah! Kenapa kalian semua mendadak menatapku seperti itu? Dugaanku salah, ya?" tanya Temari takut.

Kelima gadis itu menghela nafas bersama-sama.

"Justru kami menyesal kenapa dulu kami tidak saling kenal, padahal satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas!" jawab Sakura geram.

"WHADDAF...?! Kok bisa?" tanya Temari shock.

"Ya gitu deh! Sakura kan nerd, tapi narcist akut. Hinata malah brother complex yang hyper princess-syndrom! Kasian si Neji, ck ck ck...!" papar Karin sambil berdecak.

BUGH! Kali ini sebuah boneka kucing mendarat di muka si kacamata berambut merah itu.

"Hahaha..., iya, benar! Si Neji kenapa takdirnya sial sekali punya adik sepertimu ya, Hinata?" tanya Ino meledek.

"Loe juga parah, Ino! Ino tuh autis yang hobi perang sama ulat bulu yang ngerusak tanaman hias di taman sekolah. Tenten cewek preman yang sukanya maen tangan. Mana sempet bersosialisasi?" lanjut Karin panjang lebar.

"Kamu sendiri, Karin?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Dia itu psychomania! Suka duduk sendirian di pojok kelas sambil ketawa sendiri," jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Bukannya itu namanya schizophrenia, ya?" tanya Temari memastikan.

"Kamfret! Loe kira gue gila?! Gue mah cuman geli aja liat tingkah absurd mereka! Bener-bener alay di atas normal!" tukas Karin membela diri.

"Kamu sendiri aneh di atas normal," celetuk Hinata cuek, dan langsung kena jambak oleh jari lentik Karin.

"Hohoho..., begono toh!" sahut Temari menimpali. "Tapi kalian pernah pacaran donk, waktu masih SMU?" tanya Temari lagi, mulai kepo.

"Ya, beberapa kali," jawab Sakura malas, tapi ada kesan angkuh dalam nada suaranya.

"Iya, gue pernah pacaran 4 kali," jawab Karin cuek, sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"Aku juga empat kali," sahut Hinata ikut nimbrung sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Yang resmi sih empat kali, yang tidak resmi, banyak kali," jawab Ino malu-malu, menutup muka dengan bantal kesayangannya yang berbentuk hati.

"Hehehe..., aku juga...," sahut Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wow! Kalian berpengalaman, donk!" seru Temari dengan tatapan kagum pada kelima sahabatnya.

"Biasa aja!" celetuk Karin.

Sakura mengulum senyum. Hinata memutar bola matanya. Ino memeluk bantalnya erat. Tenten melepas cepol rambutnya. Karin berbaring di ranjang. Sementara Temari tertawa kecil melihat sikap teman-temannya yang mendadak berubah menjadi aneh.

"BTW, kalian pernah jadian sama siapa aja?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Aku pernah jadian sama guru, hehe...," ujar Tenten malu-malu.

"WHAT?" teriak Hinata, Ino, dan Karin terhenyak berjamaah.

"Biasa ajalah! Aku juga pernah," kata Sakura enteng, menyombongkan diri.

"HAH...?!" lagi, ketiga gadis beda warna rambut itu terhenyak berjamaah.

"Eh! Coba kalian tulis nama cowok-cowok yang pernah jadi pacar kalian secara berurutan dari kelas 1 sampai lulus SMU," pinta Temari iseng.

_**List Sakura:**_

Kakashi-sensei

Sai

Sasuke

Naruto

_**List Hinata:**_

Neji

Naruto

Sasuke

Kiba

_**List Ino:**_

Shikamaru

Shino

Sasuke

Chouji

_**List Tenten:**_

Lee

Guy-sensei

Sasuke

Neji

_**List Karin:**_

Juugo

Kabuto

Sasuke

Suigetsu

Temari membaca list mantan pacar teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Oke! Mari kita bahas! Hahaha...," ujar Temari sambil tergelak. "Kita mulai dari Sakura!" ucap Temari semangat. "Wah! Baru kelas 1 sudah pacaran sama guru, ya?" tanya gadis itu menggoda Sakura.

"Tapi itu hanya satu semester karena Kakashi-sensei dipindahtugaskan ke sekolah lain," jawab Sakura santai.

Hinata, Ino dan Tenten mengulum senyum menahan geli membayangkan Sakura berjalan berdua dengan om-om di sampingnya. Menyadari itu, Sakura melotot pada mereka bertiga.

"Hn, next Hinata! WOW! Kau pernah pacaran dengan Neji, sepupumu sendiri?" seru Temari terkejut.

"Itu sebenarnya pas SMP, setelah masuk SMU, kami putus karena Hanabi lapor pada Ayah dan memarahi Kak Neji. Dulu kami belum mengerti apa arti sebenarnya pacaran itu," papar Hinata menjelaskan.

"Wah, Tenten..., hati-hati pada calon adik iparmu," pesan Sakura sambil melirik gadis indigo di sampingnya. Hinata langsung menghadiahi gadis bersurai pink itu dengan tatapan tajam mata lavendernya.

"Hahaha..., next Ino! Ha?! Ternyata kau mantan pacar pacarku, ya?" tanya Temari mendadak kesal.

"Ya..., begitulah...! Tapi dulu hanya berjalan seminggu karena dia bilang aku gadis yang merepotkan! Tch!" jawab Ino menahan geram.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari menyelidik.

"Karena aku memintanya membantuku membunuh ulat bulu satu per satu!" jawab Ino ringan.

"Meminta? Bukannya memaksa, ya? Kan Shika selalu kamu seret ke taman setiap jam istirahat?" tanya Karin polos. Refleks Ino menarik surai merah Karin dengan kasar.

Mendengar jawaban Ino dan ucapan Karin, sudut bibir Temari terukir senyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lega. Sementara ekspresi di wajah Ino menyisakan rasa kesal yang begitu kental.

"Nah! Selanjutnya Tenten! Gurumu yang bernama Guy-sensei ini, ya?" tanya Temari sambil menyeringai.

"HAH...?! GUY-SENSEI...? HMPH...! HUAHAHAHAHA...,"serentak keempat sahabat mereka teriak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena terhenyak.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kalian tahu, kan? Guy-sensei itu guru pembimbing klub martial art di SMU kita. Dan aku pernah menjabat sebagai ketua klub itu. Jadi ya begitulah...," jawab Tenten panjang lebar.

"Hahaha..., oke juga selera loe!" celetuk Karin sambil tertawa.

"Oke next! Karin!" seru Temari kembali bersemangat. "Kamu pernah pacaran sama Juugo? Bukanya dia residivis, ya?" tanya Temari heran.

"Iyeee..., nape emangnyeee...?" respon Karin balik bertanya. "Lagian, walopun dia begitu, tapi dia mantan gue yang paling setia, tau?!" timpal Karin membela sang mantan.

"Ya iyalah setia! Di penjara kan cowok semua, ga ada ceweknya! Hahaha...," ledek Sakura terbahak-bahak, diikuti tawa dari Hinata dan Ino.

BUGH! Karin menghadiahi Sakura sebuah pukulan keras di punggungnya.

CTAK! CTAK! Gadis bersurai merah itu juga menghadiahi Hinata dan Ino masing-masing sebuah jitakan keras tepat di ubun-ubun.

"Hahaha..., benar juga, ya?" sambung Temari mengamini komentar sahabatnya yang bersurai pink itu.

Tenten hanya berani terkikik pelan melihat kesadisan Karin yang menganiaya sahabat-sahabatnya. Kemudian Temari membaca kembali daftar mantan pacar teman-temannya satu per satu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mengkerut seketika saat menyadari ada yang aneh dari semua nama dan urutan yang tertulis di sana.

"Girls! Ini..., kenapa ada satu nama cowok yang sama persis dari list mantan kalian semua? Dan kebetulan, semuanya pada urutan yang sama, urutan ketiga," ujar Temari heran.

"He?!" seru Sakura kaget.

"Mana? Liat!" sambung Karin tak sabar.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha merebut kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Temari.

"SASUKE...?" teriak mereka berlima serentak.

Rambut Hinata mendadak kriwil kembali. Sementara rambut calon kakak iparnya tiba-tiba tercepol sendiri.

"Kalian sejak kapan jadian sama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Gue pas kelas 2 akhir, sampe kelas 3, pas mo UN," jawab Karin.

"Aku, pas kelas 3 sampe UN," jawab Hinata.

"Kalo aku pas semester akhir deket UN. Pas UN udah putus," jawab Tenten.

"Aku juga kelas 3 sampe menjelang UN," jawab Ino.

"Aku juga pas kelas 3!" sambar Sakura geram.

"Berarti cowok itu me-lima-kan kalian semua, donk?!" tanya Temari retoris.

Ucapan Temari membuat wajah kelima sahabatnya mendadak berubah. Mata hijau Sakura menyala. Pipi Hinata merah padam. Gigi Ino gemeratek. Tangan Tenten terkepal. Karin sibuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"KAMFREEEEETTT...! DASAR BRUTUUU...!" jerit kelima gadis itu serentak, membuat telinga Temari mendadak terpekak.

_**Minggu siang, di gudang dekat asrama putri Konoha University**_

"Hmph!" seorang pria bersurai raven sedang duduk di atas sebuah bangku kayu.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya terikat pada kaki depan kursi yang dia duduki. Kedua tangan kekarnya terikat ke belakang. Kedua matanya tertutupi oleh sehelai pita berwarna pink yang terikat kencang di belakang kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya tersumpal sebuah sapu tangan handuk berwarna ungu, yang kemudian diikat dengan selembar syal berwarna merah.

"SASUKE...!" lima suara berbeda memanggil nama pria raven itu bersamaan.

Lima suara berbeda yang sangat dia kenal. Karena berasal dari lima gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya semasa kelas 3 SMU. Mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, perasaannya langsung tak tenang. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu tadi.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"_Ada apa Temari?" tanya seorang pria raven begitu sampai di cafe tempat dia janjian dengan Temari sepulang dari aktivitas hunting fotografi kampus barusan._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin pinjam kameramu untuk hunting minggu depan. Boleh?" tanya Temari tanpa basa-basi._

"_Emang kamera loe kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Dia sekarang duduk di bangku di hadapan Temari._

"_Dipinjam adikku, Gaara. Dia kan juga akan ikut hunting," jawab Temari seadanya._

"_Kenapa musti punya gue sih?" pria raven itu bertanya lagi._

"_Karena kameramu yang paling bagus. Lagipula, minggu depan kau ada acara keluarga, kan?" tanya Temari memastikan._

"_Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan._

"_Jadi boleh, ya?" tanya Temari sekali lagi._

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan._

"_Asyik! Kamu mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir deh!" ujar Temari menawarkan._

"_Jus tomat," jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_Okey!" ujar Temari, lalu memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan segelas jus tomat._

_Sementara itu, di belakang meja kasir sudah ada lima cewek yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan Temari dan Sasuke sambil menuangkan sebungkus serbuk putih ke dalam jus tomat yang akan disajikan. Mereka memamerkan jempol masing-masing seakan memberitahu bahwa rencana mereka telah beres._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"HMPH...!" terdengar Sasuke menggeram keras, berusaha berteriak tapi tertahan oleh kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menggunting tiap kancing pada kemeja putih pria raven itu. Benda bundar berukuran kecil itupun terjatuh satu per satu. Setelah selesai, dia menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke menggunakan ujung gunting di tangannya. Pelan, lembut, hingga terasa seperti dibelai. Membuat tubuh pria itu gemetar ambigu, entah karena terangsang, atau karena takut.

Sejenak kemudian, Hinata melangkah maju menggantikan sahabatnya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh dagu tirus Sasuke, mengangkatnya hingga pria itu menengadah. Kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan kedua kaki terbuka menghadap pada pria raven itu. Jemari lentiknya bergerak perlahan meremas surai raven Sasuke dan menjambaknya hingga tatanan emo berubah menjadi e-e-mohawk. Wanita cantik bermata lavender itu bahkan menggoyangkan pinggulnya seakan sedang menunggang kuda hingga perlahan terasa sesuatu mengganjal di bawah sana.

"HMPH...!" Sasuke kembali mendengus keras dalam bungkaman. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dagu tirusnya. Kejantanannya pun sudah mengeras sempurna.

CTIK! Suara jentikan jari membuat Hinata segera berdiri. Lalu beranjak pergi tanpa permisi.

Kali ini, giliran Ino. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan poni lempar super tebal itu membuka sebuah toples. Kemudian mengeluarkan satu per satu isinya dengan sebuah pinset kecil, lalu meletakkannya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Beberapa makhluk kecil calon kupu-kupu itu menggeliat tak berdaya. Menimbulkan sensasi geli dan gatal seketika.

"Hmph! Hmph...! HMPH...!" Sasuke mulai gerah. Dia mulai berusaha melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya bergerak ke sana kemari dan kepala tergeleng-geleng tanpa tertahan lagi.

"Bagaimana, girls? Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Temari penasaran.

Sebenarnya gadis bersurai terikat empat itu mulai merasa iba melihat sahabat adiknya disiksa. Namun apa daya? Sahabat-sahabatnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada lelaki buaya darat kelas kakap yang telah mempermainkan mereka.

"Giliranku!" ujar Tenten pelan.

CTAR! Terdengar suara cemeti dihentakkan ke lantai. Membuat tubuh Sasuke kian gemetar. Refleks kepalanya menggeleng kian cepat.

"Hmph! Hmph!" pria raven itu mendengus seakan memohon.

"Hn, sepertinya tanganku sudah cukup," bisik Tenten sambil duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan cara yang sama seperti calon adik iparnya tadi.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Meninggalkan jejak lima jari sewarna darah di atas kulit pucatnya. Tenten mengulanginya sekali lagi, tapi di pipi kanan. Juga meninggalkan jejak yang sama.

Kemudian gadis bercepol dua itu berdiri, dan refleks menendang tulang kering pria yang masih duduk terikat itu sekuat tenaga.

"Hmph! Hmph!" lagi, Sasuke mendengus keras. Tubuhnya kini menegang. Tidak hanya pada pangkal pahanya, tapi juga otot pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"The last, but not least," desis Karin serak.

Gadis bersurai merah itu merebut gunting dari tangan Sakura. Kemudian melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Tak sabar, dia segera menggunting celana panjang Sasuke dari pergelangan kakinya. Naik ke lutut lalu ke paha. Kemudian pindah ke kaki satunya. Setelah selesai, dia melepaskan ikat pinggang pria tampan itu dan membuka resleting celananya yang sudah robek tak tentu.

"Kau menjijikkan, Karin!" sentak Temari memalingkan muka.

"Gue penasaran! Bentuknya kaya apa sih?" tanya Karin sambil melucuti kain yang masih tersisa di pinggul mantan mereka.

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang doyan, heh?" tanya Sakura menyindir.

Sakura melepaskan ikatan pita penutup mata Sasuke, karena pita berwarna pink itu miliknya. Begitu kedua matanya terbuka, Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah mereka berenam.

"Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!"Sasuke masih mendengus karena mulutnya masih tersumpal.

"Kita tinggalkan dia!" usul Sakura sambil nyelonong pergi begitu saja.

Tenten dan Temari mengikuti langkah si pinky keluar dari gudang pengap itu. Namun mereka bertiga tetap berdiri di luar sambil menunggu ketiga sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Kalo ditinggalin gitu aja, bisa mati dia ntar!" ucap Karin bingung.

"Buka juga sumpal mulutnya, biar dia bisa teriak minta tolong," usul Ino. "Tapi tangan dan kakinya biarkan saja tetap terikat," lanjutnya kemudian.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di atas pangkuan pria itu dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi. Dengan mata terbuka tapi mulut tersumpal, Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip-kedip menahan hasratnya yang sudah tegang luar biasa di bawah sana. Apalagi gadis bersurai indigo itu bergoyang semakin kencang.

Melihat wajah Sasuke semakin merah, Hinata segera berhenti, lalu berdiri. Membuat Sasuke geram dan mendengus kesal dengan keras. Setelah puas mempermainkan pria raven itu, Hinata segera membuka sumpal mulut Sasuke dan pergi keluar ruang. Diikuti oleh Ino dan Karin di belakang.

"Ugh...!" terdengar Sasuke melenguh.

"Sudah beres?" tanya Temari begitu ketiga sahabatnya sudah di luar.

Ketiga gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, kalian!" panggil Sasuke dengan berteriak.

Keenam gadis cantik itu urung melangkah pergi. Mereka menoleh ke belakang bersamaan.

"LAGI, DONK...!" pinta pria bersurai raven itu memohon. "Tanggung nih...! Udah mo keluar!" lanjutnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya ke depan. Membuat kejantanannya yang tegang semakin terpampang.

GUBRAK...! Keenam gadis cantik itu mendadak lemas mendengar permintaan aneh dari Sasuke.

"LOE TERNYATA MASOCIST, YAK...?" tanya keenam gadis itu dengan nada merendahkan.

Namun pria tampan yang masih terikat di bangku dengan kondisi menyedihkan itu malah mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sementara keenam gadis cantik yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu hanya bisa tercengang tanpa suara dengan mulut menganga.

_F i N_

AN:/

Akhirnya selesai juga...hahaha... *_tertawa nista_*

Baru kali ini aku bikin fluffy pake BDSM...

Awalnya mo aku taruh di rate T dengan tingkah polah yang 'normal'..., tapi karena otakku sedang 'di atas normal' yaaa...jadi beginilah...

Oya, maaf untuk para fans Uchiha Sasuke karena aku meminjam chara super tampan ini. Semua ini karena cast tokoh utamanya memang butuh cowok yang super cool dan super hot pada tubuh yang sama.

_Sasuke: kebanyakan alesan! mau gue siksa dalam genjutsu...?_

_Neji: akhirnya kau rasakan apa yang kurasakan, Sasu-Ayam..._

_Aku: candu 4 kita 3some ya, guys...! *di-jyuuken & di-chidori bersamaan*_

Huwaaa...! Maaf...! Abaikan obrolan absurd barusan...

Well, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh ini...

Silakan dibakar sesuka hati di kotak review!

Salam,

uLieZha


End file.
